


six word stories

by heytherelittlered (mehira)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehira/pseuds/heytherelittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idea is from the challenge issued to Ernest Hemingway: tell a story in six words</p><p>As always, I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters</p>
    </blockquote>





	six word stories

**Author's Note:**

> idea is from the challenge issued to Ernest Hemingway: tell a story in six words
> 
> As always, I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters

Stiles Stilinski

  * panic rising. danger looming. scared, drowning.
  * lacrosse hero fallen: alone, shattered, afraid
  * always talking, never speaking. actually silent
  * tears of boy grown too fast
  * not the robin to your batman



Derek Hale

  * tears for the lost, broken man
  * for he spoke, eyes glared red
  * he knows not how to speak



Peter Hale

  * violence is all that is left
  * his voice all sass and snark
  * risen from dead, psychosis left behind?



Scott McCall

  * failing most classes, an uneven jawline
  * seemingly stupid, but has a plan
  * heart of gold, possibly foolishly brave



Erica Reyes

  * you can use your claws, catwoman



 

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so all mistakes are mine. this is my first attempt at writing, well pretty much anything, so please don't judge too harshly


End file.
